


'Till Death Do Us Part, My Dear

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Dynamorph AU, Gen, Graphic Description, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Happy, One Shot, Pokemon Fanfiction, Possible other chapters idk yet, Swearing, Violence, Who knew!, hey for once i got a beta reader and revised it, if you wanted angst, no happy ending, you got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: Raihan's breath labored. Did he do that? He watched Piers rush over to the limp body of Theda, panting, holding them in his arms. Theda's spindly, charred arms were devoid of their usual fire. Cracks in their porcelain skin allowed blood to stain the pearly white of it. And Piers's tears on their face didn't immediately evaporate."No, no no no no NO! THEDA!" Piers frantically looked over them, seeing if there was anything he could do. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a hyper potion, feeding it to them with haste. His claws and body shook, the sobs mixing with the rustling of the wind. As grey clouds passed overhead, Raihan found himself frozen. He watched with bated breath as Piers finished feeding the potion to them. But there wasn't a response. Raihan's heart reached his throat. Did he just kill the champion?A Dynamorph au based off of @lulzyrobot and @the-flying-beetle's posts on tumblr!The art that started this all by @the-flying-beetle: https://the-flying-beetle.tumblr.com/post/613518544563535872/more-of-lulzyrobot-s-dynamorph-au-but-this-timeThe Masterpost for the Dynamorph AU by @lulzyrobot: https://lulzyrobot.tumblr.com/post/610890677032747008/pokemon-dynamorph-au-masterpost
Relationships: Nezu | Piers & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 15





	'Till Death Do Us Part, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the art, please check out @the-flying-beetle! Theda is theirs and theirs alone~
> 
> If you like my writing, come check out my writing blog on Tumblr! @kairaiimagines
> 
> I post a lot more writing there than I do here haha.

Since the effects of the Dynamorph, everyone had to adjust their reality. With the body, instincts and characteristics of Pokemon, they realized something. Life was now... tenuous. Precious. Dangerous. The gym leaders were okay, since they were only morphed with one Pokemon, but… There were drawbacks.

Raihan, Theda and Piers had been sent to handle some wild trainers getting too close to Motostoke. They were just down the ridge, next to the bridge leading to the previous daycare. They thought it would be easy. But Raihan was used to fighting with Leon. He was a fire type, yes, but he could handle Raihan's AOE attacks. Theda was a Chandelure; their stats were special defense and attack. Not defense.

To make things worse, one of the wild trainers was a mix between water and ground. He was mixed with Milotic, Sandaconda, and Carvanah. That trainer alone made the battle more harrowing than anticipated. Raihan and Theda had a tough time getting close, leaving Piers to take care of the up close battle. To get away, the trainer bolted towards Theda. Raihan anticipated Theda to move, and not the Hydro Pump sent point blank at them. He thought he could catch the trainer as it was trying to run, but the Hydro Pump pushed Theda into his Earth Power. A pained yelp came from their form as they were tossed to the side. A final Shadow Claw caused the trainer to faint, and things were quiet once more.

Raihan's breath labored. Did he do that? He watched Piers rush over to the limp body of Theda, panting, holding them in his arms. Theda's spindly, charred arms were devoid of their usual fire. Cracks in their porcelain skin allowed blood to stain the pearly white of it. And Piers's tears on their face didn't immediately evaporate.

"No, no no no no NO! THEDA!" Piers frantically looked over them, seeing if there was anything he could do. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a hyper potion, feeding it to them with haste. His claws and body shook, the sobs mixing with the rustling of the wind. As grey clouds passed overhead, Raihan found himself frozen. He watched with bated breath as Piers finished feeding the potion to them. But there wasn't a response. Raihan's heart reached his throat. Did he just kill the champion?

"C'mon, c'mon babe wake up! Wake up! It's time to get up!" Piers patted their face, giving it a small lick with his elongated tongue. "C'mon... Please... I can't lose you..." he whimpered. He buried his head in their chest, holding them close. Raihan could see his body shivering. And Raihan could see Piers look up from Theda's body, glaring daggers at Raihan.

"You! You did this!" he shouted at Raihan. "It's your damn fault!"

"I didn't mean to!" Raihan found himself yelling back. But the anger in Pier's eyes wasn't one to ever bow down, even when he was human.

"I don't give a fuck! This is because of you! You killed them!"

"I..." Raihan's blood ran cold. Did he? No, he couldn't have. They were still alive, right? He stood there, ten feet away and watched as Piers threw insult after insult at him. And he thought he was seeing things when one of Theda's charred hands reached up to take Pier's face in their hands. Piers stopped, his head snapping down to them. A breath of relief escaped Raihan. Good. Theda was the only one to pull Piers from this anger. But he underestimated his fury. As Theda's hand fell, Piers was silent. And then, he started to sob. Then that sob started to turn into laughing.

Pokemon were instinctual. Pokemon were possessive. Pokemon were dangerous. Something about Theda holding onto the last bit of life made something snap in Pier's brain. It didn't help that the reason they were so injured was because of a friend. A previous friend. Raihan had seen trainers get fused with Pokemon many times, yet he still had never gotten used to it. This was somehow more grotesque as he heard the cracking of Pier's skull and back. His nose became that of a badger snout, his teeth becoming jagged and pointed. His tongue eagerly licked the blood now pouring from his mouth onto Theda. His claws broke more through his skin, becoming long enough to wrap around Theda's body. The jagged edges of his hair became rough spikes. They barely hid the long, dagger-like bones splintering from his spine. His eyes, once a mix of blue and pink, lost the blue. His red eyes, devoid of pupils, now sobbed. But his smile was wide. Too wide. It didn't match the pained screams he gave. It didn't match the insane, hyena-like laughter that Piers cried out. It didn't match Piers.

It was already an issue that they had to deal with some of the wild trainers in the wild area. But now, one of the more powerful gym leaders had lost their humanity. Raihan took a step back, hearing the rushing of blood in his ears as the eyes of his previous friend locked onto his. Piers stood, set Theda down gently on the ground, and snarled. This wasn’t his friend anymore. This was a beast. It was evident in the bloody smile, and the immediate attack.

Raihan’s dynamorph with Flygon had upped his mobility, but Piers was fast. Far faster than before. And he wasn’t afraid to use dirty tactics. As Raihan dodged to the side of an oncoming attack, but Piers saw it coming. He instead feinted behind Raihan, swinging his long, clawed arm to send a powerful Throat Chop to his back. He felt the wind get knocked out of him, and the intense pain shot through him. He stumbled, turning around in time to cross his arms, blocking a Shadow Claw. Raihan retaliated with a Dragon Tail, using the momentum to flutter back a couple of feet. But the Dragon Tail didn't do much for damage. He only wanted breathing room.

Piers skidded a couple feet to the side, his laughs becoming snarls and enraged hyena yips. The blood from Piers's torso didn't seem to bother him, and he howled, rushing in for another attack. But that blood was enough to make Raihan freeze again. The sharp pain from Piers's bite on his torso made him come back to reality with a scream. He twisted, taking Pier's jaws in his hands and prying them apart. It was difficult, now that Piers was a whole lot stronger, but he managed to get enough space to throw him to the side.

Raihan used his tail to jump off the ground, using his wings he inherited from Flygon to give him the advantage. But the Throat Chop from Piers earlier did more than he thought. Raihan, after a couple of flaps, came tumbling to the ground with a thud. He saw spots for a second, but came to in time to reach his hands up to stop Pier's jaw from meeting his neck.

The two struggled with each other, locked in a stalemate. Piers's elongated, bloody tongue licked stripes up Raihan's neck. His hot breath smelt of rot and decay, making Raihan's stomach churn. A mix of Piers and Raihan's blood dripped from his sharp teeth onto Raihan's face. He closed his eyes, using all his strength to try and push Piers back. He opened his eyes, squinting them up at the mindless thrall that was his friend. And he looked into the dark gym leader's eyes to see him weeping.

It wasn't angry weeping, like he was over Theda's body. He didn't want to be doing this. He was in pain. But he had no control. And Raihan didn't want to hurt him, either. Hell, he remembered taking care of Marnie when Piers was too tired to keep it up. He remembered bringing the guy energy drinks, singing with him, all that shit. Piers was family.

Raihan gritted his teeth, his heart aching at this sight. "I'm sorry, buddy," he growled at him, before throwing him to the side, making sure he was downhill of him. He centered his Earth Power below Piers as he rolled, and with a sickening blast of earth, Piers cried out in pain. He flew into the air, and when he landed, he rolled about five feet away from Theda.

With the couple of seconds that he had, he summoned Rotom, who whirled about him. "Send word to the strike force! I need back up! Piers has lost it! I repeat, I need help!" Rotom quickly recorded the panicked message, sending it to the primary strike force. Seconds after, though, Rotom hit by a ball of purple fire, and toppled to the ground, useless. Raihan ground his teeth, scrambled up, and threw up his hands. "Awh fuck, REALLY?!"

He learned a new thing about Theda today. When they're that low on health, any potion used on them still worked, it just took time. It also seemed like the potion was less effective, seeing as the cracks in the skin were still bleeding. In the time it took for Raihan to send that message, Theda had stood, running one of their hands through his hair. One of their now four charred hands. Their torso was soaked with blood from where the arms broke through. Their body was more translucent than before, too. They cooed to Piers, which sounded like thousands of hellish wails. To Raihan, it made his heart nearly stop. To Piers, though, it seemed to snap him out of his pain. He whimpered, stood, and licked Theda's face, who gave a ghoulish chuckle. And while Raihan wished that that was enough to bring them back to sanity, he knew he wasn't that lucky.

Theda's flames burned with a hellish light, causing the air to cool around the trio. Their four hands summoned their flames, and Piers yipped and yowled. Raihan let Flygon's instincts take over. He turned and ran. It was then that Theda screeched. It was high enough to break windows, loud enough to echo across the entire wild area. If Raihan hadn't been running for his life, he was sure that he would have been paralyzed. It made him stumble for a second, causing him to feel an impact on his already blood-soaked back. Theda's Shadow Ball had increased in power and he could feel his soul and energy being sapped away. Theda's Chandelure had the passive ability life drain. Their Shadow Ball now had that ability as well.

The loss of energy caused Raihan to stumble and fall on the incline. His heart raced, and every fiber of his being told him to keep running. He scrambled up the ridge, panting, eyes only focused on getting away. Another Shadow Ball, this time aimed at his tail, caused him to collapse completely. He screeched in pain, and his stomach dropped. As he laid there, he felt himself accepting his fate. He could hear the manic hyena laughter of Piers getting closer. So he closed his eyes, and let the tears meet with the sweet, soft earth beneath him. In the end, this was a fitting end for him.

That was before he felt an intense heat above him, he opened his eyes to see the familiar horns of Leon. His tail burned with a fury he'd never seen in the man. From his nostrils bellowed blue fire, his grimmace evident. His arms were crossed, and around him were black clad trainers. The strike force. Raihan planted his hands into the ground and weakly propped himself up. He felt arms around him, pulling him up. His body was weak, though, his body caked in blood and dirt. He heard voices around him, but his focus was on the two figures of his friends below him.

They were stalking back and forth. The battered body of Piers was too focused on getting his prey to care about the pain. And the very essence of Theda's humanity lost form caused everyone's spines to shiver. Piers yelped and howled at them, the insane hyena laughter sticking in Raihan's head. He was sure he would be hearing that in his nightmares for years to come. They stalked for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only about a minute. Finally, Piers howled and Theda screamed again, causing everyone to hold their ears. And then, they ran off across the bridge, out of sight.

That's all Raihan remembered before giving into exhaustion and passing out.

When he awoke, he was a mess of bloodied bandages and bruises. He groaned, weakly holding up his arm to block out the light of a lamp. As his eyes focused, he could see the familiar faces of the gym leaders around him. He was in one of their ICU units. Were his wounds that bad? He wanted to sit up, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate. His eyes closed again and his arm plopped on his chest, causing him to wince.

"Raihan! Raihan you're up!" Nessa's voice was all too loud in this moment. But he didn't care about that.

"Hush, Nessa, he just woke up," Kabu's voice replied for him.

"...Where...?" he managed to get out.

"What?" Nessa said, and he could feel her lean into him. He must have been quieter than he thought.

Through a fair amount of pain and a hoarse voice, he asked again. "Where... Piers... Theda... Where?"

The silence was deafening, but the answer was clear. He started to cry, not opening his eyes. He couldn't bare to see anyone else right now. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... I swear..."

Raihan repeated that for a while, and no amount of gym leaders comforting him could get him to stop. Eventually, he fell asleep again, causing the gym leaders to sit in sad silence beside him. Leon sat in the corner, pondering his next actions. He wanted to save them, he did. But the situation wasn't so simple.

Raihan was one of the strongest trainers here, aside from Theda and Leon. But that didn't stop them from almost killing him. His wounds were severe, and the emergency surgery was harrowing. He had already lost a massive amount of blood. Mixed with Theda's Shadow Ball, the wounds he got from Piers had begun to cauterize. It was a gamble whether he would live. The moment Raihan groaned, Leon had let out relieved sigh, his head in his hands.

This was going to be tricky. Piers alone was an issue. With the drive of his Obstagoon, he was reckless, and not afraid to get hurt. He'd keep coming back again and again, relentless in his attacks. Plus, with his heightened senses he no doubt now had, he would be hard to sneak up on. And he was strong. The gashes on Raihan were proof of that.

Theda was a whole basket case of problems, though. Even though they didn't change too much didn't mean they didn't get stronger. Theda, even before this, plucked the Champion title from Leon like it was nothing. They were strong, quick-witted, and ruthless. They knew exactly where to hit an opponent to immobilize them. And now, they had a chance to snipe as good as a trainer fused with an Inteleon. And they only saw the life drain effects of their Shadow Ball. No fire moves. Despite his typing, Leon could feel the tightness beginning to build in his chest.

And the two of them together were a combo sent straight from hell. They could read each other like no one's business. And from the looks of it, they could communicate still, but only with each other. Theda at long range, Piers at short range? Yeah, that was a combo that he didn't want to deal with. Even before this whole Dynamorph shit, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Stealth would be hard, battling had a potential of being worse. Killing was definitely not an option. Leon glanced over to Marnie, who was distraught, but keeping it together. But for how long? Marnie's morph with Morpeko meant that she was... unpredictable. This entire thing had a potential of tearing this whole thing apart. The chain effect of humanity lost that could happen... Leon prayed to whatever god was out there that it didn't happen.

If Marnie lost it, that would chain to Gloria. Then Gloria to Hop. Hop to... Leon. Leon to Raihan... It continued on and on. But would that really be a bad thing? If Leon got to be with his family, only without his humanity… it wouldn’t be that bad, would it? He shook himself of the thought. He could already begin to feel the lack of sleep he was about to get. But he didn't care. He needed to get them back. That wasn’t a question. The question was instead how. And how long could they all last?

Leon sighed, stood, and went to go grab a coffee.


End file.
